Dusk Stars
by MeganCullen
Summary: This is my Sequel to Stephanie Mayer's Eclipse. This is what I think could happen to Edward and Bella. Exerpt:Bella said through clenched teeth, “Well then what can I do? I am going to kill Edward." Alice giggled once, "If only you could."
1. Edward did what?

**Megan Cullen**

**Sequel to "Eclipse" by Stephanie Mayer _DUSK STARS_**

Chapter 1

"Edward did what?!" Bella shrieked. She raked her hand through her long dark hair.

Alice nodded solemnly. Her pixie cut hair bobbed up and down with her head. "Yes, he sent a wedding invitation to Jacob Black."

"How could he!" Bella exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. "Doesn't he understand how much that will hurt him! It's supposed to be a really small wedding any way! Alice what can we do? We need to make sure Jake doesn't get that letter." Alice looked beautiful even with her sad and solemn face, her sharp features were breathtaking. Bella could tell that she hadn't wanted Bella to find out in a bad way.

"Bella it's too late. He already got it." Bella didn't speak, she wondered for a moment how Alice knew. After a few seconds she sped toward the door. She knew she had told Jake goodbye, she knew that she shouldn't go see him, but she had to. That invitation would kill Jake and Bella had to do something. Alice with her vampire agility and speed was in front of Bella in less than a second. She held out her pale arms to stop Bella from going out the door. Alice was petite but very powerful; she was a vampire after all.

"Alice, move," Bella demanded.

"No. Bella think of what you're doing. It's too late to do anything about Jake."

"I'm going to see him, now move." Bella wished there was some way to make it past a vampire but she knew it was no use.

"Bella think of what that will do to him, what it will do to both of you and Edward." There was nothing Bella could say to that. She knew Alice was right, she always was. If she saw Jacob again she couldn't leave him. That would hurt Edward more than anything. If she did see him again and leave Jake again it would hurt him and her more than either could bear.

Bella sighed and fought back tears. She couldn't cry over her best friend again. She couldn't cry in front of anyone at least because Edward would find out. She was mad at Edward but more than that she was worried about Jacob. Alice looked at Bella worriedly as she lowered her arms. Bella said through clenched teeth, "Well then what can I do? I am going to _kill_ Edward."

Alice giggled once, "If only you could."

"Stupid vampires," Bella muttered, she knew Alice could hear her because she giggled again. Vampires heard everything. They sat in silence for a few moments, Bella angry and Alice watching her. Alice broke the silence.

"Now Bella come on lets talk more about the wedding. You do like the dress I got you, right? What am _I_ going to wear? I still haven't decided. There is so much to plan!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice I already told you, you can plan the whole thing. I don't care. I really do like the dress you got, it's perfect. You're my maid of honor and I trust you with all the wedding details." That dress was perfect; it was 1918 style with a train and veil designed by Alice.

"But Bella you have to have some say. One of the things you need to help with is the guest list." Bella let out a sigh; she knew she couldn't get out of this again. Alice was determined. Bella twisted the ring Edward had given her.

"Well what do we need to discuss?" Bella said. They dived into the plans. They talked about the wedding for a short time, all Bella really had to do was agree with Alice. Her mind wandered to other things, like Edward. Also she thought about Jake. She decided that she would go see him when Alice was gone and Edward was at home.

Charlie walked into the kitchen to get a Coke. He ignored the girls as he had been since he was told of the wedding. This was better than his original reaction. He had yelled and tried to convince Bella not to marry Edward but it was no use. Alice had assured Bella that in time Charlie would accept her marriage but Bella still doubted it. Alice was usually right though because her ability to see into the future. He glanced over their shoulders on his way out, trying to see a bit of the wedding. He wasn't good at being sneaky. Alice smiled at him. A moment later the phone rang. Alice beat Bella to the phone.

"Hi Edward," Alice said, a little too excited. Bella stood impatiently by Alice trying to guess what Edward was saying. "Well you can but don't you want to talk to me?" Alice said teasingly.

"Alice! Let me talk to him," Bella said .

"I don't know," Alice put her hand over the phone and whispered, "Is that such a good idea? I mean you won't say anything about _it,_ will you?"

"No! Just let me talk to him." Alice handed Bella the phone.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said with too much sweetness in her voice.

"Bella. Is everything OK?" Edward said on the other end of the line. He seemed to catch on for a moment. She relaxed hearing his beautiful voice.

"Yes of course. What could be wrong?" Bella lied. He seemed to forget his suspicions.

"I don't know, I was just making sure. Are you making progress with the wedding?"

"Yep."

"Well are you two going to come back here soon?"

"That's up to Alice," as Bella said this Alice snatched the phone back from Bella. Alice began talking at vampire speed to Edward and Bella didn't catch very much of what she said. She hung up and was already on her way out. She gathered up some papers about the wedding and told Bella to hurry up and come with her. Alice threw the wedding papers in the back of her car and they both climbed in. It was raining lightly. A thin layer of water drops covered the windows of the car. Bella fiddled with her engagement ring on the way. It felt so odd wearing the ring to her.

"Well Bella I think your wedding is going to turn out just the way I want. I just hope you like it," Alice told her as they drove.

"Alice I trust you completely," Bella said. Alice flashed a sharp toothed smile.

**NOTE: THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC! ENJOY! I will try to finish my Old Friend New Vampire soon, ive been busy.**

**-megan cullen**


	2. Almost Family

**HERES CHAPTER 2, ENJOY. SORRY ITS KIND OF SHORT.**

Chapter 2

The two girls arrived at the Cullen's house quickly. It was hidden in the forest. Halfway up the long driveway Bella saw Edward come out the door to greet them. Her heart pounded faster at the sight of him, he was as perfect as ever. His sharp and perfect vampire features just made him more beautiful. His red hair danced around his face and smooth, pale skin. His dark caramel eyes gazed toward Bella intently. It was impossible for Bella to stay mad at him for that moment. Alice parked the car and jumped cheerfully out with Bella following.

"Alice, Jasper's in the kitchen with Esme," Edward told her in his honey voice. He had obviously heard the question on her mind. She nodded and hurried happily inside. She glanced back at Bella on her way; worried she would say something about the invitation sent to Jacob Black. Bella gave her a slight nod. Bella thought about Edward again. The whole situation felt like a crazy dream to Bella but it was all real. She was in love with a vampire and she was going to marry him.

Edward pulled Bella into an embrace. She looked up at him. His light red hair framed his perfect face. He stared at her intently examining her human features. She pulled away from him and moved her hand into his. It was cold as usual.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Bella lied. She could tell he didn't believe her but he didn't say anything. He knew she was still upset about saying goodbye to Jacob, her best friend. But it wasn't just that because she was mad at Edward.

"How's everything going with the wedding?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," Bella sighed, "Alice has picked every little thing out. She's already ordered the brides maid dress and everything." Bella had made sure the dress wasn't too expensive. It had been hard to convince Alice because she could care less about money. It came from a little known designer.

"I can't wait," Edward said with a crooked smile. Even though she was mad Bella couldn't help but smile back. She really was worried about the wedding. It wasn't her idea to be married now but she loved Edward. The only way he would ever make her a vampire was if she married him. They just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a long time. Edward kissed Bella on the forehead and pulled her close once again. His skin was cold to Bella but she didn't care. She was cold from the slight rain already. The drops clung to her eyelashes and to Edward's hair.

"Come on, let's go see what Jasper and Alice are doing," Bella said. She didn't want to tell him that she knew what he had done. She wanted to be distracted from anything to do with Jake or the wedding. They walked into the house hand-in-hand to see the others. Bella looked around the spacious home. It was large and modern and out of place in Forks but it felt like a home nonetheless. Bella couldn't wait to become part of the Cullen family, to be a vampire in their coven, and most of all to be with Edward forever.

"Bella! How are you dear?" Esme called from the other room. Bella smiled, knowing that she would enjoy being a Cullen. They were almost family already. Edward smiled at Bella and they headed to the kitchen together.

**CHAP 3 WILL BE UP ASAP, PLEASE REVIEW (i like to hear what u think)**


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 ds

CH 3 ds

Ok Bellas POV

"O Alice dear Renee called! She's so happy to be helping with the wedding; she's flying in tomorrow so she can be here to help in person. She'll be here for about a week. She seems so happy to help," Esme explained to us.

"That's perfect," Alice told her, "Bella are you going to call her tonight to make sure she's got everything she needs?" I nodded, I already knew my mother and Phil wouldn't be staying at our house, and Renee seemed to get along perfectly with Esme already. She had also taken the news of my engagement incredibly well. Almost too well I thought, she told me she had _expected_ this. It actually seemed like the wedding _might_ work out, but it also could easily be a disaster.

"Well, Bella honey how are you doing? You're not too nervous about the big day I hope." I knew she was not only talking about the wedding but also the fact that she would be transformed into a vampire not long after. I smiled at her. Edward squeezed my hand and gave Esme a look.

"I'm totally fine. I'm a pretty anxious actually," I told them

WELL THIS IS WHAT I HAD BEFORE BREAKING DAWN, BUT NOW THAT ITS OUT I GUESS THERES NO POINT IN FINISHING SINCE EVERYONE WILL READ THAT, UNLESS LIKE A BUNNNCH OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO FINISH. BUT THEY WERE GONNA HAVE A KID. IT WAS GONNA BE GOOD


End file.
